The present invention relates to a system of energy conversion for aerogenerators, and in particular regards a modular converter for converting the electric power produced by aerogenerators, as well as to the corresponding wind-power plant that uses it.
In order to enable a clearer understanding of the ensuing description, provided hereinafter is the complete list of the acronyms used in the text:    a.c.—alternating current;    d.c.—direct current;    DCBUS—direct-current intermediate circuit;    LV—low voltage;    MV—medium voltage;    HV—high voltage;    HVDC—high voltage direct current, high-voltage and direct-current transmission;    DDPMSG—direct-drive permanent-magnet synchronous generator;    DFIG—doubly-fed induction generator;    IGBT—insulated-gate bipolar transistor;    MMSC—multilevel modular static converter;    SCM—static converter module;    DC—digital controller;    MDC—master digital controller;    SDC—slave digital controller;    Nm—number of SCMs;    Nms—number of SCMs in series;    Nmp—number of SCMs in parallel;    Vmac—a.c. voltage on input side of SCM;    Vmdc—d.c. voltage on output side of SCM;    Vdcn—total d.c. voltage of the d.c. intermediate circuit.